


drive

by iwritetrash



Series: i'm willing to wait for it [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Driving, Greece, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Mamma Mia (film/musical) references, Mutual Pining, References to ABBA, Soft Boys™, the holiday au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: John and Alex go for a drive, and John finds himself more than a little distracted.





	drive

John's driving, because Alex can't drive a stickshift, and their rental car is practically ancient, struggling up the steep winding roads of Skopelos. The windows are wound all the way down, wind flooding in to help shift the hot air that built up in the car over the course of the morning, and bringing with it the sweet smell of eucalyptus and pine. The smell has been sticking to their skin, mingling with the smell of sweat and salt and suncream and following them around the house, but John finds he doesn't mind at all.

They aren't going anywhere special, just a nearby beach to waste away the day sitting in the sun or swimming in the sea. They're outside holiday season, so John's hoping the beach will be quiet, or at least not full of screaming children. They can only hope. 

Alex has his arm propped against the open window, hand trailing through the air whipping past them in languorous motions, seeming to draw out vague patterns with his shifting fingertips. His hair is tied back, but John can see the mess of flyaways and stray strands of hair that have slipped out now whipping around his head. Alex's sunglasses are pushed up high on his nose, obscuring his eyes completely and preventing John from gauging too much of his expression, but he's smiling just a little, so John supposes he's happy.

John would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit distracted by the man in the passenger seat, staring out his window like some kind of model. He's doing his best to keep his eyes on the road, but they keep accidentally drifting back to Alex, with his white t-shirt and his messy hair and that soft little smile that’s started to appear over the last couple of days.

John focuses his attention back on the road, trying to shake off his fixation on Alex as best he can, placing his eyes firmly on the road ahead of him as he tries to get the small car up the hill in front of him.

"You could try first gear, you know," Alex teases, because John has been adamant that he could do this hill in second all holiday, and he hasn't managed it yet.

"It's fine, we'll make it," John says, but he doesn't sound totally sure. Alex rolls his eyes at John's stubbornness, but he doesn't comment because he knows they're as bad as each other.

A comfortable silence settles back over the car, broken only by the hum of the cicadas and the sound of the engine struggling, and the radio quietly working through John's playlist. 

John caves eventually, shifting down into first gear with a sigh when he starts to worry that the car might just slip backwards if he doesn't, much to Alex's delight. 

"I get to pick the music now, right? That was the deal," Alex grins triumphantly. John had been commandeering the AUX cord so far on the grounds that he was driving but, because he was a cocky son of a bitch, he had bet Alex that if he couldn't make it up the hill in second, Alex could take over the AUX cord until he did.

John groans as Alex plugs his own phone into the stereo with a smirk that tells him he probably won't enjoy what's coming. Sure enough, the opening notes of Mamma Mia start playing through the car speakers, Alex reaching over to turn the volume up high and starting to belt the words like he's a teenager again.

John can't help but laugh at Alex's performance, as he shuffles through the soundtrack of the film, much to John's complaint - "At least play the ABBA version!" "Fight me, John, this AUX cord is mine,". Alex even manages to drag John into a duet during 'SOS', punctuated frequently by fits of giggles while John does his best to focus as Alex sings cheesy love songs to him.

John feels his heart start racing when Alex starts serenading him with 'Honey Honey' - not the most romantic song ever, but enough to make him flustered - complete with winks and awkward dance moves. Goddamnit, John has it bad for this nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series is done! I'm hoping to have another part ready within a week. If anyone has a suggestion for what John and Alex might do on their holiday then stick it in the comments and I'll see if I can work it into the series :)


End file.
